


Folie à Redux

by eccentricc



Series: 坐到仙人掌上，Brock Rumlow [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coercive Relationship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Humbler, M/M, Rape By Deception, Rough Sex, Sounding, face-slapping, unsafe bdsm practices, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricc/pseuds/eccentricc
Summary: Steve想要再次体验那种被撕裂开的感觉，他想要感受到自己真切地活在这个该死的世纪。Brock Rumlow开展了他的引诱计划，显然他不怀有什么好意。





	Folie à Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodMooninSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/gifts).
  * A translation of [Folie à Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825957) by [BloodMooninSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace). 

Steve敲起了Rumlow公寓的门。他还想要再次体验他几天前所经历的，在前去工作之前醒来并从Rumlow那里得到一个吻别。

Rumlow打开了门，Steve凑上前去索吻。他只得到了个蜻蜓点水般的吻，紧接着他被向后推去，他的脸颊突然开始刺痛，他完全意识不到Rumlow要扇他巴掌。

“在碰你的dom之前得先询问，婊子。”

Steve感到脸颊在灼烧，他知道自己的脸在变得通红。他的爱尔兰血统让他的白皙肤色极易呈现剧烈的潮红。

“那么，婊子，你想要什么？”他的问话温柔且带着爱意，Steve能感受到灼热和渴望在体内聚集。

“我想要你。我想要亲吻，我想——”Steve吞下了最后几个单词。Rumlow又扇了他一巴掌，Steve意识到自己的老二硬了起来，他的乳尖挺立在运动衫下。

“把话说完。”

Steve深吸一口气重新说道。“我还想做你的乖婊子。”

Rumlow扯着Steve的衣衫把他拽向前，紧接着Steve的唇被覆上了猛烈的吻。Rumlow强硬且咄咄逼人，那个吻还带着牙齿的刮擦和啃咬——而随后Steve被向后推开，他气喘吁吁且头晕目眩，这感觉美妙极了。

“你渴望着什么，淫荡的甜心，什么风把你吹到这，让你这么迫不及待到连开口索求都忘了？”

Steve一时不知所措，他该说自己想要得到上次被给予的吗？他甚至都不知道那些道具绝大部分都是些什么，他都不知道那些可能是性道具。40年代那会，他本以为自己对于性已经有了很深的了解，但Rumlow已经证明了他是错的。Steve觉得自己现在看起来一定很可笑，他的嘴巴张开着，那些话语却迟迟卡在嘴边。

他这次倒注意到了——正手巴掌甩了过来。Steve在又被扇一耳光前有足够的时间去想“thank fuck”。随后他的头发被手攥住，脑袋被向后扯，Steve保持这个姿势一直盯着天花板，Rumlow再次开口。

“你到底想要什么？给我个该死的答案，婊子。”

Steve紧盯着平坦的天花板，他望着那白茫茫一片，给出了一个表面上的回答。

“我想要阴囊枷，我喜欢跪在地上。”

“就这些？”Rumlow的声音低沉且带着侵略性，那很有吸引力，Steve想要望向他的脸，但他的脑袋被这么向后拽着，他做不到。

“我想要——我之前不知道性爱能像那样。我想要更多。我想要为你乖乖的。我想为你跪到地上，我想——”Rumlow另一只手捧起了Steve的臀部，Steve喘息着。

“接着说，小骚货，我越了解你的想法，我就越能为你实现。”

Steve闭上眼睛继续说着，他被牢牢置于Rumlow两个手掌心之间。

“我之前不知道疼痛可以感觉那么好。我并不知道我会那么想要高潮，我也不知道被告知不被允许高潮会让我觉得那般受人需求。周六棒极了，那让我觉得——”Steve胸前一紧，他不想再说下去了，但这是Rumlow在迫使他继续，这感觉很好。这让他觉得自己得务必做到。“那让我觉得在我的脆弱时刻里，我既脆弱又安全。你让我觉得我是受人渴望的，你让我觉得蜷缩起来也没关系。”

Steve深吸了一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，接着继续说道。

“我喜欢这种感觉，喜欢在你脚下被撕裂开。我不知道该怎么说才能再次体验到那些，但我希望在连我自己都不知道还有哪些可能性的时候，你能明白我到底在渴求些什么。”

Brock任由自己自鸣得意。他曾想着引导着Steve亲口说出他的欲望能给他提供些工作方向，但Steve刚才所表达的意思完全就意味着富含无数可能性的宝库。

“我放开你之后，你得跪到地上跟在我后面爬。接下来一整晚，在我问你一个直接的问题时，我只想听到‘yes, sir'或者‘no, sir’。如果你有别的想法，给我烂在肚子里。懂了吗？”

“Yessir.”

这句话从Rogers嘴里脱口而出，声音急切且带着喘息。Brock松开了他向后退了一步，接着Steve便砰地一声跪倒在地，那声音让Brock听了都觉得自己膝盖在隐隐作痛。真是个急不可耐的小荡妇。

Brock领着Steve穿行于他的公寓，Steve爬在他脚边。等他们一到卧室，Brock就想着一起制定个计划。Steve指明了想要阴囊枷，这是个意外惊喜。这孩子还想要被撕裂开来，还想试试之前从未做过的事。这将会是一个绝好机会，他们可以试试那些带着疼痛和羞辱的冒险。如果这孩子喜欢这些，那将来还可以有更多选项以供选择。他不喜欢的话，那就用温柔的言语来安抚他，培养信任。对于一个着迷于夸赞的sub来说，受到粗暴恶劣对待可以加深情感联结——如果他的dom在事后好好娇宠他。

他们抵达了卧室，Brock从口袋里掏出一枚硬币然后把它扔到地上。

“Steve，我要你用额头抵住这枚硬币。我要你使出足够的力量，等过一会我让你坐起身后，我要看到那枚硬币贴着你额头，或者我要能看到硬币的纹路。”Brock注视着Steve震颤的样子，他的眼睑颤抖着，在他弯下腰之前他的嘴角扯出一个柔和的微笑。是的，除了被叫做婊子荡妇外，Steve还喜欢这种情境式的羞辱游戏。怀揣着这么个念头，他走到Steve身后，把Steve的脚踝踢开。

“腿分开。手背到身后一只手抓另一只。”Steve照做，但他还能做到更多。Brock扇了那诱人的屁股一巴掌，随后走向柜橱。他拿了些他需要的东西，把它们放进床尾的雪松木皮箱里，接着用放在床上的毯子把箱子完全盖起来。Brock走回到Steve身旁，仅仅只是注视了他一会。妈的，人生有时确实还很美好。

Brock伸手抓住Steve的头发拉他起身。这孩子眨了眨眼睛，Brock再次感激Steve是真心喜欢被人拽头发。硬币贴了一秒，接着掉到地上，在Steve的额头上留下了清晰的老鹰印记。该死的，他动都没动弹一下，这可太辣了。

Rumlow拽着Steve的头发把他拉起来，那让Steve眼睛睁得大大的，他望向Rumlow，他脸上的表情几乎融化了Steve的骨头。他脸上写满了欲望，而他正俯视着Steve，这意味着那份淫欲完全是冲着Steve来的。见识到这份欲望使得Steve想要做的更好，想要做的更棒——想要做到完美。

Steve弓起背使得自己能迎上攥着自己头发的手，那让Rumlow更用力扯了一下，Steve止不住地颤抖。

“我喜欢你这么饥渴的婊子，Steve。你为我跪着的样子真好看。”Rumlow又扇了Steve一耳光，紧接着又是一下，这似乎让整个屋子都变得亮堂起来。他无法迎上去，也无法逃离，Rumlow的左手正牢牢拽着他的头发。

之前那几巴掌比起打得疼更多是扇得响，直到这下Steve脑袋都被扇歪了，他看到Rumlow的胸肌一阵伸缩——那一耳光重重地扇在他的脸上，Steve确信他的脸上这会多了一道巴掌印。

“Yeah，你挨我巴掌的样子真美。”

Steve注意到了Rumlow的肌肉又一阵伸缩，而当Rumlow松开他的头发时，他感到一阵不知所措。随后他跪趴在地，脸上带有暗藏着兴奋的欣喜。

“Good boy.”Rumlow听起来那么以他为荣，那让Steve止不住地抬起头对他绽放笑容。

“现在脱掉衣服到床上去。”

Steve试图站起身来，但却被制止住，Rumlow用脚猛地踩住Steve的肩膀把他往下按。

“给我跪着。”

Steve能感觉到他的脸在灼烧，但他仍照做，而这给这项任务增添了难度。像这么跪着脱衣服更难了，而他很清楚Rumlow正站在一旁注视着。Steve想起了他刚对Rumlow所说的话，他是如何喜欢跪着，如何喜欢被干到撕裂。Steve顿时各种情绪上涌，他感觉如此地为人所倾听。在Rumlow高高在上的俯视下光着屁股坐在地板上脱裤子，那让Steve体会到一阵剧烈的情感。

Steve浑身赤裸，Rumlow又用脚踩他。Steve颤抖起来，他注视着Rumlow把脚收回地面。

“别把脏衣服留在那，给我把它们叠好。你都还可以把它们搁到墙上，我喜欢保持房间整洁。”

Steve低垂下脑袋，把所有衣物收拾成一叠，边用一只胳膊夹住它们边向墙边爬去。他花了点时间把它们叠地整整齐齐，裤子置于最底，上面是袜子和内衣，顶上是衬衫。

完成这些后，Steve抬起头看了看Rumlow。Rumlow得意地笑了起来点了点头，接着扭头示意床的方向。

Steve迫不及待地爬到床上，他感觉自己的动作笨拙极了，而此时Rumlow猛地拍了下他翘起来的屁股。Steve僵住了，他回头看了看。他注视着Rumlow揉弄他的臀部，用自己的胯部顶蹭着Steve赤裸的屁股，Steve呼吸加速起来。

Steve呻吟着，气息绵长，因为他能感受到Rumlow有多硬，而知道是自己撩动了这个男人的欲火又让Steve尤为动情。

尽管Brock现在就想立刻拉下裤链直接就地开操Steve，他还是决定等等，因为他还有些计划。他放开Steve，手伸到毯子下。Steve跪趴在地，Brock拿着阴囊枷用其底部沿着Steve的脊柱向下滑。甚至在Brock用钥匙打开锁扣前，Steve就已经开始餮足地扭动震颤起来。锁定螺栓要好于螺丝，它使器具能够更快地穿脱，使用者只需要留好钥匙。

“你准备好了吗，Steve？准备好让我给你戴上这玩意，把你好好定在床上？”

“是的，sir，求你了，sir！”Steve弓起背，分开双腿把屁股撅地更高些。Brock很满意，这让他更容易握起Steve的小球拉拽它们。

Steve热切哀求着。再没别的词可以用来形容。Brock打开两边锁扣，把螺栓和挂锁丢在床上Steve双膝之间。

在Brock给他上阴囊枷时，Steve一直保持着不动，这场面美极了。把螺栓和锁扣重新固定上去而不落下任何东西，或者是不无意间拽疼Steve很考验操作，那能让他从那些更有经验的sub那里得到“干得不错”的赞许，或者还可以是一声充满战栗的“做得好”。让人留意到自己活有多好总是件好事，而接着——

Brock俯下身吸了口Steve的小球。Steve抽搐了一下，他的大腿肌肉在Brock脸旁紧紧绷住，接着他动也不动。那是种小心翼翼的被迫使的浑身僵直。Brock收回身对着吹了口气，看着Steve努力着保持镇静而他绷紧的大腿肌肉却在不断抽搐是如此的赏心悦目。Brock聚起了一些Steve阴部的耻毛又用舌头把它们舔开。他得考虑给Steve做一次除毛，如果他还想上嘴的话。

Brock从毯子下面掏出震动肛塞和润滑液。他不觉得这会儿做个特别细致的前戏准备是什么好主意，如果他还想看到Steve对他的计划做出的真实反应的话——而且说真的他这会还不想搞得满手润滑液。所以Brock径直把润滑液挤到Steve后穴上接着用肛塞按着小穴。Brock不得不用拿着润滑液瓶子的手按住Steve的尾椎骨，因为在那玩意连带碰到阴囊枷时Steve边试图抬高屁股边发出一阵嘶嘶声。

Brock交替动作着边挤润滑边将肛塞的钝头往里塞。Steve开始发出那些美妙的哼声，急切而渴望。

“快把它插进来，求你了！”Steve哀求道，声音尖锐且带着丝命令语气。这样起不了作用的，这样当然起不了任何作用。

Brock啪的一声关上润滑液瓶盖接着把瓶子扔掉。接着他抓起了阴囊枷拽了一下。那迫使Steve向后迎上去，而Brock正牢牢握住肛塞等着Steve自己往上送。Steve呜咽着，肛塞进去了一半长度。突然一阵粗粝的抽泣声从他口中逸出，Brock把余下部分全部捅了进去，他手放开阴囊枷，捏住了Steve的屁股。

“我们规训过你该如何说话，婊子。而你刚刚没有遵守。你要挨我五下。”Brock从毯子下拿出硅胶制拍子，一只手牢牢握紧柄端，另一只弯曲起拍头。弯曲后再松开弹回去，如此反复，接连五下拍打径直落到了Steve的小球上。

“这就对了。”Brock用拍子摩擦起Steve的小球，那引得Steve发出一阵微弱的美妙哭嚷声。“你被宽恕了。别让你的坏表现影响我们的乐子。”

Steve紧咬床单以防止自己再说些什么逾规越矩的话。他很想道歉，他并不是有意要表现不好，他并不是——他并不是——

“松口。”Rumlow的手抓住了Steve的下巴，迫使他松开紧咬着羽绒被的牙关。“你需要个口塞帮你好好表现吗？”

Steve点了点头，而当他说出“Yes, sir.”时，那声音由他自己听起来都那么破碎且充满渴求。他注视着Rumlow走向壁橱去找口塞。

当Rumlow回到床边时，他手上多了个样子奇怪的口塞。金属部分是平整的且有一对波浪形环扣。Rumlow把口塞套在Steve嘴上，那对环扣裹住他的双颊，突出部分正好按压住他的舌头。那并未进去过深而让他噎住，但伫在那里也无法忽视。Steve能感受到Rumlow的动作，他反复调整着Steve脑袋后的锁扣，紧接着是啪的一声，Steve知道这声响意味着什么。Brock刚刚固定好口塞。Steve伸手试探了一下，他很确信锁扣后面还多加了一道行李箱锁。

“我就知道我给你准备了足够多的库存，”Rumlow说道。

Steve等待着，他心跳加速且嘴里溢满了口水，而Rumlow又拿了些东西回到床边。Rumlow拷住了Steve的大腿和手腕，接着把Steve的手腕置于他背后。绳子捆住了他的胳膊，Steve仍保持着不动，而绳结顺着他的手肘越来越紧。当Steve的手肘都抵到他背上时，Rumlow固定紧好绳结，而Steve体验到了极度美妙的脆弱。

“来吧，爬到我这。”Rumlow引导着Steve缓慢地调整着双膝直到他面对着Rumlow。

Brock很喜欢Steve现在的样子。他的脸上写满了疑惧和紧张，以及渴望。Brock想要摧毁他。他掀开搭在雪松木皮箱上的毯子，从里面剩余的还没用在Steve身上的东西中又拿出一样。他把短的伸展棒扣到一边大腿拷上，接着扣上另一边，迫使Steve的膝盖分的更开，随后又把棒子伸长到极限。

Steve晃了晃身体，在他努力着重新保持静止时，他发出了那极为美妙的呜咽声。

“做得好，宝贝。看看你自己，多漂亮的婊子，被按在那准备好了给人玩。”

Steve挣扎着想要给出个该死的笑容，而他那如阳光般的甜软微笑被那个定制口塞给堵上了。

Brock又拿出最后一项用在Steve身上的东西，一对粗糙的可调整鳄鱼皮制乳夹。Brock揉捏搓弄起了Steve的右乳头，把他的乳尖高高拧起，所以当他把乳夹夹上去并将松紧器旋钮扭紧时，他听到了一阵悦耳的啊啊啊啊啊声。而当那阵美妙的呻吟转变为痛苦的喊叫时，Brock记下了那个位置随后又将其松了四分之一。

Steve的另一个乳尖也已经挺立起来做好了准备，所以Brock直接将另一个鳄鱼皮乳夹夹了上去，他享受着由此带来的更尖利更痛苦的呻吟声，Steve已经准备好了迎接疼痛。Brock把旋钮扭到同一位置，然后让Steve忍它们一分钟。Brock勾起连着两个乳夹的链子拉扯起乳尖，他以缓慢冗长地速度进行着，直到Steve为了减轻阴囊上的压力而不得不放任乳头受难将身体向后仰。Steve的啜泣声破碎、粗粝且完美。

Brock依次扭松乳夹，让血液回流，所以当乳夹重新紧上时那感觉更疼了。他放任自己迷失于此，迷失在啜泣和震颤中，仅仅这一分钟——

一声明显带着哭腔的抽泣声响彻整个房间，Brock看到Steve的眼眶满是湿润，眼角的泪水几近滑落。该死，他可能有点太早做过头了。接下来是安抚时间。

Brock拿掉一个乳夹吸吮起左边乳头来，用嘴抚慰着他。他又将这一套进行到Steve右边乳头，把乳夹扔到地上。

Brock抬起头去亲吻Steve，尽管有口塞挡道也还是给了他一个甜蜜的吻。

“真是个乖婊子，给你什么就受着什么。你准备好了为我受住更多吗？”Brock径直对着Steve的嘴说道，眼睛看着Steve，贴紧他们的额头。长时间的眼神接触可以刺激加深情感联结的催产素的分泌。

Steve试探性地小幅度点了点头，Brock向后撤，在收回身前亲吻了下Steve的鼻子。Brock手向下伸去摸出手机，点击了app上的电源开关。肛塞突然开始震动，Steve猛地弓起背抽搐起来，而Brock又握住Steve的阴茎并用拇指划起了马眼。Steve被双重的猛烈快感淹没，他抖动得仿佛是几分钟内就要高潮。

“Good boy, good boy, 我会给你你想要的一切，把你好好干开，在你为我所有时好好保护你。就是这样，就是这样——”Brock知道他该说些什么。任何有心思的人都明白，所谓的积极聆听绝大部分情况下不过就是适时复述罢了。

Brock从雪松木皮箱取出最后一样东西。那是个低调的小黑盒，尺寸大约只有寻常的雪茄盒那么大。Brock因些许兴奋而愉悦着，因为他知道目前还没有人和Steve做过这个，没有人对Steve做过这个。Brock打开盒子把它放到Steve膝盖后方边上，让它不易被Steve看见，接着摊开包裹着尿道插棒的布。

Brock取出第一根小棒，把余下的重新盖上布放回小黑盒里。那是最小的一根，可以完美适用于Steve的初次。Brock低头看了下手机，发现震动在按照他设置的周期完成后降到了发出嗡鸣声的稳定档，他满意地笑了。

Steve已经半只脚踏进了subspace,甚至比那还要更近一步，尽管还夹着肛塞但他马上就要被情欲所俘获。这将会很有乐子。

Steve盯着那根细细的金属棒，其顶端还有个小圆头，他不知道这是要干什么。思考越来越难，而此时百般情绪涌了上来。

“你会为我乖乖承受这个，对吗，Steve？”

Steve努力着想要说出‘yes, sir,’，他希望Rumlow能够明白。口塞让他开口说话变得极为困难，而这就是戴上它的目的。口塞很好的完成了任务。

Rumlow把润滑液挤到细金属棒的圆头上，接着倒在Steve的阴茎头部。Steve尝试着去弄清这到底是要干什么，他注视着Rumlow拿起小棒，用圆头搅和着润滑液在他阴茎的马眼上打转，接着插进去又拔出来。仅仅是戳刺下，甚至还没进去最粗的部分。

Steve半是惊恐半是着迷，而这感觉怪异的好。Rumlow动了动手，用手腕将Steve的阴茎压在他腹部，那只手的手指捏着小棒，但这个姿势想要插进去很困难，除非——

Steve满怀着恐惧地注视着Rumlow再次拿起乳夹。Steve闭紧眼睛深呼吸。他的乳头忽地灼烧起来，先是一边，然后是另一边。当Steve睁开眼睛向下看时，他极为惊讶的发现那个小金属棒已经稳稳地进去了他阴茎里约一英寸。Steve啜泣着，他挣扎着想要呼吸，因为这完全没有道理。那个孔可太小了，怎么能有东西进去？

Steve盯着Rumlow用手指围着马眼绕圈，那感觉如此呈压倒性且令他困惑。Steve所能感受到的一切就是阴茎传来的火花般的零星快感和胸部的灼痛。但这完全没有道理！

Rumlow抽出小棒，在上面多加了些润滑液，接着继续将小棒插进去更深、更深，Steve自己都被自己口中逸出的声音吓到。他的声音听上去如此粗粝，像是困于林中的野兽般。

Steve听上去支离破碎，那尤为取悦Brock。他一边多加润滑液一边继续用最细的小棒操弄Steve的阴茎，直到那小棒完全进到了所能进的最深处。Steve的眼睛睁大了，他的呼吸粗重起来，而他正发出迄今为止最为美妙的充满疑惧和痛苦的声音。

Steve止不住地颤抖，而Rumlow用左手稳住小棒，接着伸出右手握住Steve的下巴。

“很好，就是这样，我可爱的小骚货，我给你什么你就乖乖受着什么。放松，让我好好把玩你的身体，我会让你也爽到。”

听到Brock叫他骚货，Steve开始一直不停地点头，他逐渐放松下来。Brock松开Steve的脸手向下探去。接下来的把戏要用到两只手。

Brock用左手握住Steve的阴茎，施加了恰好的压力，接着用右手反复长距离地抽插小棒。Steve发出了一声尖利的声响，紧接着又是一声，Brock用小棒按摩着Steve的阴茎内部。又是一阵抽插之后，Brock暂停了下来，他看着Steve粗重地喘息。Steve的阴茎在他手中痉挛，那让Brock窃笑起来。Steve紧紧闭上双眼，但当Brock伸手扭起一边的乳夹时，那双眼睛猛地睁开，眼眶湿润泫然欲泣。Steve带着鼻音的啜泣声微弱但却是赤诚的，而Brock又扭起了乳夹，泪水终于落了下来。

Steve抽泣着，Brock放开他的乳头，伸手拿起手机，把肛塞调到更强的震动模式。Brock交替着边用小棒短促戳刺边折磨起Steve的乳头，一直到Steve止不住地颤抖，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。Brock抽出小棒将它放到床上的小盒旁。

Brock给手上挤了点润滑液，稳当地撸起了Steve的阴茎。在他那毫不留情的手下，Steve射了出来，而Brock仍在他高潮时继续撸着他，Steve猛烈地抽动起来。Steve的活动空间相当有限，但他还是在Brock继续上手时剧烈抽搐和弹动着。

Steve口中吐着含混的词语，那听起来像“求求你”，而Brock还是继续把弄着手里的涨得通红的阴茎。Steve最终还是倾倒在Brock身上，他的头靠在了Brock肩膀。Brock看向Steve背后，Steve的双手在有节奏地不停攥紧，接着他咬起了Steve上背的斜方肌。

Steve哀叫着，Brock仍是在撸着他，即使见到他抖动和抽泣也未停止。Steve深吸了几口气，而Brock又把他推了回去。Steve倒向一边坠到床上。Brock推了把Steve让他平躺在床上，双臂压在身下，而在这之前Brock的胳膊还被Steve的双膝稍微夹了一下。Steve放松起腹肌，他开始将膝盖抬离胸部，阴囊枷的牵扯痛让他哭嚷了一声。Brock又握上Steve的阴茎撸了起来。Steve又将膝盖收回想要并拢双腿，但这种姿势下Brock更容易使上力，他仍继续撸着Steve的阴茎，而这时Steve呼吸加促，他再次射了出来。

Brock一只手握着Steve阴茎并用拇指在马眼和其周围摩擦，另一只手抓起了连着两个乳夹的链子。Brock以他最快的速度用拇指轻击并将链子向前拽。那让Steve疯狂，他挣扎地如此猛烈以至于其中一个乳夹都被扯掉了。等到Steve终于安定下来后，Brock柔缓地移下另一个乳夹，而他又最后抚摸了一下Steve的阴茎，之后终于放开了手。

Brock迅速地拆掉Steve的口塞和阴囊枷，然后关上了震动的肛塞。然而Brock并未把肛塞移出，而是把它拉出来一半，接着又重新推回去，如此周而复始，直到Steve睁大了眼睛紧紧盯着Brock。

“求你了！快做吧，求求你。”Steve说着这些话时声音听上去如此粗粝沙哑，这让Brock如何抗拒得了？

Brock解开腰带扣扯掉腰带，而看到这一幕的Steve把屁股抬离起床。Brock拿掉了肛塞，把它扔到一旁够不到的地方。他把阴茎捅进Steve的屁股，Steve诱人地呜咽呻吟着，Brock很喜欢被他湿热的肠壁包裹着的感觉。等到他把一只手又重新覆上Steve的阴茎时，这一切甚至还变得更好起来，出于惊惧肠壁裹得更紧，而好在润滑充足那只让Brock觉得更爽。

“求你了？求你？”Steve哭嚷着这些词语，Brock咯咯笑了起来。

“就是这样。好好感受我的鸡巴。”Brock努力着让自己的声音听上去温柔可亲，他满意地看到Steve对此非常受用。“老天，你可真够骚的，都射了两次还求着我操你。真他妈浪。”

Steve已经缓不过神了，任由Brock予取予求，Brock边用胯部紧贴着Steve臀部磨蹭，边俯身啃咬Steve。Steve发出痛苦的声音，那听起来美妙悦耳，他在Brock的怀里扭动着。

他有段时间没这么操过什么人了，一具颤抖着的健美肉体，在Brock寻求着自己的高潮时痛苦呻吟——没什么比这更辣了。

而这次甚至还要更爽，因为这可不是随便打次炮——这可是他妈的美国队长。Steve Rogers和他那双蔚蓝的大眼睛还有那甜美无辜的笑容。还有那为了他而打开的由血清强化过的双腿，以及那在他齿下被啃咬着的胸肌装点了全世界的春梦。

“那好疼，”Steve在Brock又啃咬起他几分钟前留下的淤青部位时说道。

“你受难时漂亮极了，Steve。”

“我能承受。”话语听着有些含糊，Steve已经瘫软在他身下，而Brock还需要一点刺激——他用齿尖咬住Steve乳头，然后向上拉拽。Steve尖叫一声抽动起来，Brock射了出来。

他压在Steve身上好一会儿，他们紧贴着彼此大声喘息着。

“你可真是个极品炮架，Steve。”Brock望着Steve脸颊上的潮红逐渐延烧至锁骨处。“我们去清理一下。”

Brock打开Steve的腿拷，Steve在伸展僵住了的双腿时痛苦地呻吟着。Brock按摩起Steve的大腿促进血液回流，随后把Steve脸朝下推倒在床上解绑起他胳膊上的绳子。Brock按摩着Steve的手臂，从肩膀到手腕，那让Steve给了他一个迷糊的笑容。

“来吧，去洗澡。”

Brock单臂撑起这位超级士兵一起冲着淋浴。他确定两人都已清理干净。Steve很偎人，还仍有些过于迷迷糊糊，但这没有关系。引诱计划需要点时间，除了和目标爽一把，无聊时刻也是时有的。

Brock将Steve带离淋浴间然后擦干身体。随后Brock抽走床单扔进内嵌在过道壁橱里的洗衣机，Steve伫立在他身旁。这之后他和Steve一同到沙发上看起了意大利风格西部片，直到Steve溜回了家。

Steve离开之后，Brock打开了他的手提电脑连上了他的闭路监控。粗略地扫了一眼文件夹，他知道今晚发生的一切尽数收录在内。


End file.
